Drie Doring Pack
You can view the Drie Doring role play archive here: Role Play Archive Drie Doring. The Beginning The Drie Doring Pack is one of the oldest packs currently habituating Yellowstone, their territory is situated in a pine forest near Mammoth Hot Springs and the Indian Creek. The pack was founded in the late December of 1999 by two females named Makonkie and Nikita and two males named Gandalf and Hannibal. Pack Life Gandalf took dominance next to Makonkie, they had two litters. The first one born in March, 2000 consisted of three pups named Barach, DDM002 and Baran, while the second one born in April, 2001 consisted of four pups Apple, I-Pad, I-Phone and Samsung. The pair ruled the pack until in late October 2001 Gandalf was killed by Hannibal. Makonkie didn't accept Hannibal as mate, so Hannibal chose Nikita as the new alpha female. The two soon bonded and started producing litters which added on to the pack's numbers. Nikita gave birth in May 2002 to Valiant, Tiree and Arran. Their daughter Tiree would constantly cause trouble and mate with rovers. Then in 2003 Nikita and Hannibal conceived Kultarr, Paprika, DDU013 and DDM014, however, DDU013 died and DDM014 was predated. Tiree had been pregnant from a rover but lost her litter. Their third litter came in April 2004. Six pups were born, four of which were named Kowari, Chillie, Ratched and Shada. Two were stillborn. Then in spring Nikita gave birth to their last litter: Acacia, Azzy, Brickleberry, Loki, Cassia and two dead pups. They had four litters with 14 surviving pups. Hannibal died three months later leaving his son Valiant as new alpha male. In 2006, Nikita died, leaving her daughter Kultarr as the new dominant female. In late December of 2006, Tiree and Kultarr had a fight, which ended in Kultarr winning but Tiree taking several members with her. She formed the Hobgoblin pack, dropping the Drie Doring member count to only 6. In addition, Valiant and Kultarr could not breed being related, the Drie Doring seemed to be in a bad position until a male named Osprey joined the group taking up dominance. Osprey and Kultarr produced a litter in April 2007: Nub, Begbie and Spiff, the latter died. Their next litter was Finn MacCool, The Pooka Mcphelimy, MollyBloom and Dark Rosaleen, though Dark Rosaleen died within their first year. In 2009 both Ratched and Kultarr were pregnant from Osprey. Kultarr gave birth to three pups, only one female named Saorise survived. Ratched gave birth to Athena and Tenthor, but she died after giving birth. The Dries were growing and everything seemed to be well until tragedy stroke as Osprey's disappearance on 2009 ocurred. Natal males held dominance since then, starting with Finn MacCool taking dominance until he was deposed by Kowari, but re-established dominance after Kowari and several other males left the group. After Kultarr died her daughter Saorise took female dominance. In 2010 her daughter Athena established dominance after Saorise died of unknown causes. The group has been growing due to Athena successful litters and regained their numbers even without a non related male by her side. In February of 2015 Buttercup and Sokoke found four roving males from the Ewoks, Sokoke rejected them and tried to chase them off but Buttercup mated with Getafix. Later the pack came and chased off the rovers, Athena gave Buttercup a beating and kicked her out of the pack. A lone male called Fengo started wandering the Drie Doring territory and occasionally trespassing, he was chased off by Finn and some other pack members a few times but eventually he approached the rendezvous site and got into a fight with Finn. He beat the old wolf and became the new alpha male. Now with an unrelated alpha pair, the pack had more chances of producing litters and continue growing. Alpha Pair When the Drie Doring was founded in 1999 Gandalf and Makonkie took over as alpha pair until in 2001 Gandalf was ousted by Hannibal. He became the new alpha male next to Nikita until 2005 when Hannibal died, in 2006 Nikita died. Valiant took over as alpha male next to Kultarr. Osprey joined the pack and took over until he disappeared on 2009 then Finn MacCool took male dominance. In 2008 Kultarr died so Saorise became the alpha female. Saorise was last seen on 2010 so Athena became the new alpha female next to Finn MacCool. In February of 2015 a lone male started wandering the Drie Doring territory and occasionally trespassing, eventually he got into a fight with Finn and ended up winning, so he became the new alpha male. Rivals The Drie Doring's main rivals were the Java and Jackals but they moved away, now the Drie Doring's rivals are the nearby packs like the Ewoks, but their territory is large so they don't have many encounters with them except for roving males that visit the Drie Doring every now and then. Current Members The Drie Doring have 18 members as of February 2015. Fengo (Played by Foa lan) Alpha Male Athena (DDF038) (Played by Cinerescent) Alpha Female MollyBloom (DDF033) (Available) Beta Cookiecutter (DDF049) (Played by Aurora2000) Subordinate Mara (DDF045) (Played by Rebellionarising) Subordinate Sokoke (DDF054) (Played by Cinerescent) Subordinate Sabeto (DDM046) (Played by Beiruthen) Subordinate Boetie (DDM051) (Available) Subordinate Toulouse (DDM042) (Available) Subordinate Patch (DDF053) (Played by Falling Nebula) Subordinate Berlioz (DDM041) (Played by Hanyetuwi) Subordinate Marie (DDF040) (Played by Instant Karma1) Subordinate Utopia (DDF050) (Played by ErchomaiPethainoun) Subordinate Uranus (DDM052) (Played by Rainefall) Subordinate Krepta (DDF060) (Played by Aurora2000) Juvenile Lupin (DDM059) (Played by Muzzlelad) Juvenile Askarin (DDM058) (Played by Diversity~United) Juvenile Marilyn (DDF057) (Played by ObsidianTheMighty) Juvenile Category:Packs Category:Current Packs Category:Role Play Packs